


Guide

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sentinel Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sentinel/Guide, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: “Oh for the love of god Geralt, could you cooperate for like five minutes?” Jaskier asks as he pushes Geralt to sit on the ground. He doesn’t look impressed about it but if his ass wasn’t constantly going into some type of zone out or sensory overload this wouldn’t be an issue. They’ve already had to mute all the colors on the TV, it never plays very loud, he’s only just gotten used to sun light of all things and he can sit on the ground because Jaskier has long ago discovered that if he’s touching Geralt he doesn’t lose his focus in another sense so much.Geralt glares at him the whole way down but he does go.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 725





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sort of feels like an extended synopsis to a larger story, which I may or may not write, but its still a solid lil guy lol. Also this is the first time I've ever written sentinel/guide stuff so I'm kind of winging it on the short amount of world building I have here!

“Oh for the love of _god_ Geralt, could you cooperate for like _five_ minutes?” Jaskier asks as he pushes Geralt to sit on the ground. He doesn’t look impressed about it but if his ass wasn’t _constantly_ going into some type of zone out or sensory overload this wouldn’t _be_ an issue. They’ve already had to mute all the colors on the TV, it never plays very loud, he’s only _just_ gotten used to _sun light_ of all things and he can sit on the ground because Jaskier has long ago discovered that if he’s touching Geralt he doesn’t lose his focus in another sense so much.

Geralt glares at him the whole way down but he _does_ go. Ciri looks amused on the couch, pop corn in hand and thank _god_ they can eat butter on it again now. Honestly if Jaskier didn’t get that feeling when they met, the one he’s heard about his whole life that supposedly means he’s met _the_ sentinel for him, he would have written Geralt off completely. He was near _feral_ when they met and once they hit that stage they’re utterly unrecoverable. For the first few weeks he’d been worried that Geralt was already at that stage and he’d… well, his entire life would then become useless. Okay, so not exactly _useless_ , that’s dramatic but it would leave him in a shitty position because what’s he to do with a bunch of guide skills and no sentinel?

That and he’s always been a bit of a romantic, he’s heard of the kinds of bonds sentinels and guides share. He’s always wanted one of those though he didn’t think he’d get one with someone who’s next to non verbal but hey, Jaskier has always enjoyed a challenge and he’s figured out Geralt’s body language pretty good now. He sits behind Geralt on the couch and presses a hand into his hair, massaging at his scalp because he’s learned that Geralt likes that. Looks quite like a contented cat whenever Jaskier does it.

“You know I’m mad that he listens to you,” Ciri says, giving Geralt an annoyed look.

Jaskier snorts, “‘listens’ probably isn’t the best way to put it. Mostly he knows if he doesn’t do what I ask I’ll annoy him into compliance. Didn’t think _that_ nasty little habit of mine would become a benefit but I’ll take it,” he says, grinning.

“No, he definitely listens to you,” Ciri says. “But also you are good at annoying him into compliance.”

“I’m _right_ here,” Geralt mumbles, voice gravelly from disuse and they both pause to stare at him.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jaskier asks, raising an eyebrow and getting an annoyed look out of Geralt as he turns just to let Jaskier know how annoyed he is.

Jaskier pulls his hand from his hair, only making it a few inches away before Geralt grabs his wrist and plants his hand right back on his head. He and Ciri continue to stare for several more moments because this is the first time Jaskier has heard him say more than ‘hmm’ and its _certainly_ the first time he’s seen Geralt overtly display a preference for something.

“Oh come _on_! I tried my best and all I got out of you was not actively going feral!” Ciri says, arms crossed over her chest.

Geralt’s jaw clenches and Jaskier assumes there’s a bunch of emotions behind that but Geralt is nothing if not stellar in hiding his emotions. At best he gets small signs of negative emotions unless he’s zoned out on something, then its a whole mess to deal with. “In everyone’s defense you haven’t even completed guide school and Geralt here has special needs. Which I happen to know you don’t _actually_ cover in school.”

Ciri frowns, “well that’s stupid,” she says and Jaskier shrugs. Yes it is, but that’s not his issue, that’s the education system for you.

“Doesn’t matter now, Geralt has finally figured out how to be a real boy,” he says, grinning down at him as he runs his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t cared much for it at first, but it seems to have grown on him given that he’s not actively swatting at Jaskier about it anymore. Though he assumes part of that is because brushing his hair is a lot easier when its been conditioned. He has _no_ idea what the whole bathing situation was like before he showed up and saved Geralt’s ass but he _does_ know that there’s no way Geralt had help in keeping his hair nice on account of it was like _that_ when they met. He suspects that Geralt wouldn’t let Ciri brush his hair after his baths on account of he hated that when they first met but Jaskier refused to let him run around with his hair wild like that. He’s since relented partially because he know he can’t escape it and also because his hair is a lot less difficult to brush when its been maintained for awhile.

“I’m _still_ right here,” Geralt mumbles.

“Mhm. But since you only started talking five seconds ago you get no say in what movie we watch,” he tells him and Geralt lets out an annoyed snort.

*

Jaskier gives Geralt’s half awake form a considering look before he decides fuck it. He might as well start pushing Geralt’s limits now that he knows he has a little leeway. “I’m going to open these curtains,” he tells Geralt, who immediately throws an arm over his face. Jaskier opens them, letting the light flood in and Geralt lets out a long groan before he sits up looking displeased as he squints hard against the light.

“ _Why_?” he asks, totally baffled and Jaskier jumps for joy on the inside. Finally, _finally_ he’s seeing real, genuine progress. It feels like its been forever even though its only been two months. Not only is Geralt not in sensory overload with the light, but he’s also acting like a normal god damn human about it too.

Not that he’s about to tell Geralt any of that. “Because we live like fucking vampires, Geralt. I haven’t seen the sun anywhere else but the TV for ages and I swear I’m like five shades paler than I used to be and I’m already _white_ \- I keep going and I’ll be fucking translucent by Christmas so we’re letting in some light. No go take a bath,” he tells Geralt.

He doesn’t anticipate the small smile he gets and his heart flutters a little. Geralt, showing _positive_ emotions? Unheard of, basically. At best he and Ciri get neutral feedback but this… this is him finally managing to break through and _finally_. It must have been hard for Geralt too, half locked in his own mind while his senses overwhelmed him almost all of the time. It’d been difficult work, pulling him out of all of that. Nearly a twenty four seven job when he first met Geralt. He’d eventually learned that he might as well sleep in the same room as Geralt and after awhile it was just easier to sleep in his bed. That’d been how he figured out that it was touch, specifically, that tended to lure Geralt out of his trances. He’d tried a combination of things and finding Geralt curled up soundly sleeping on his chest without any sensory outbursts had given him definitive proof.

Geralt frowns, looking towards the front of the house a half a second before a sound knocks and Jaskier is impressed the person went _that_ long without being detected. At his worst it feels like Geralt can hear everything for miles. That’s obviously an exaggeration but its rare that he doesn’t hear footsteps and alert Jaskier of someone approaching long before they hit the door. “Go on, go bath I’ll deal with the door,” he tells Geralt as he walks out of the room.

When he gets to the door Ciri’s bags are already by it, waiting to be taken out. Jaskier opens the door to Calanthe behind it looking as pissed off as ever. She’s got something against him but for the life of him he’s got no idea what. “Ciri will be out in a moment,” he tells her, used to the curt interactions by now.

“How’s Geralt?” she asks as she steps inside, giving him a suspicious look as she goes.

Jaskier grins, excited. “I finally got him to talk! Like _actual_ words and things, whole sentences even. Not very long ones but still, better than the nothing I had before,” he says.

Calanthe doesn’t look as impressed as Jaskier thinks she should. He’s mentioned all Geralt’s troubles to friends back home and Renfri straight up said she’d abandon Geralt if she ever got a sentinal that difficult to deal with. Jaskier has put his blood, sweat, and tears into dragging Geralt’s ass out from the depths- sometimes literally- and he’s got _no_ idea what Calanthe treats that like he’s done something wrong.

“He was always something of a caveman anyway,” she says like its _not_ impressive that Jaskier has Geralt talking even if it is like a caveman. All he’s heard out of the man is ‘hmm’ for two damn months!

He stares at her, baffled because he’s got no idea where she’s coming from with all this. “Grandma!” Ciri says from the bottom of the stairs, grinning happily when she spots Calanthe. “Jaskier got Geralt to talk!” she says, as excited as Jaskier thinks is proper, _thank_ Calanthe very much.

He gets a distasteful look from Calanthe, “so I’ve heard.”

“Its been _months_ ,” Ciri says, clearly seeing something that Calanthe doesn’t.

“I’m well aware,” Calanthe tells her. “Now get your things,” she says.

Ciri huffs and grabs her bags, sharing a look with Calanthe that Jaskier knows means _something_ but he’s got no idea what. “I’ll see you later, Jaskier!” she says, giving him a small wave before she grabs her bags and heads out. Calanthe gives him a parting look of disapproval but he chooses to ignore it as he shuts the door behind them.

He huffs out a sigh and makes his way back to his and Geralt’s bedroom to check on him in the bath only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed breathing a little too harshly. He sighs again and settles next to Geralt, wrapping an arm around him and smiling a little shifts onto his side, laying his head in Jaskier’s lap. He runs his fingers through his hair and frowns a little when he finds it wet. Geralt pulls away some because he’s not fond of having his hair brushed wet even when he’s not half in a zone out.

“Shh,” he murmurs, running his hand over Geralt’s hair instead of through it. He relaxes some and closes his eyes presumably to block out the light. Jaskier lets him do some of the work in guiding himself out of it because he’s done a _lot_ of reading and that’s what the material suggests he should do. Guides can’t be around all the time, they have lives too, so sentinels need to learn how to guide themselves a little when their guides aren’t around to do so. Jaskier takes up the rest of the work happily, running his hands over Geralt’s body to ground him in reality, keep him in the moment focusing on another sense that’s not so overwhelming. It takes a good twenty minutes for Geralt’s breathing to even out and another ten for him to open his eyes but he’s managed.

“Look at you go. And to think last week spaghetti had you losing it in the laundry room,” he says, shaking his head. Too many smells both in foods and spices and poor Geralt had been sent overboard. They’d had to air out the whole kitchen and put on one of those candles that neutralizes scents so Geralt could leave, of all places, the laundry room. Jaskier suspects he ended up there on account of it was the only area of the house that didn’t smell like spaghetti. Or course the trade off was laundry soap but he uses all things mild anyway, for Geralt’s sake.

“Hmm,” is all he gets out of Geralt but at this point he’s fine with that. Usually he has to stick Geralt in near sensory deprivation for him to be able to pull himself out of one of these moods so its nice to see him manage in a much more… normal way, even if its still not what he’d expect.

Its not until he leaves Geralt on the bed so he can go through his morning routine that he realizes he _showered_ and that’s probably what set him off. Jaskier has no idea when he’d done that last and he suspects Ciri has no real idea either. As it is the feel of water that doesn’t rain down on him sent him into sensory hell, its a wonder that he even made it through a shower at all. Jaskier shakes his head and smiles, wondering if maybe he underestimated Geralt.

*

He’s curled up on the bed with Geralt resting his head on his chest while he reads. He’s happy that lights don’t bother Geralt near as much as they used to because he hated missing out on his bed time routine of reading. Now Geralt mostly deals with closing his eyes and focusing on Jaskier’s heart beat if the light is too much.

He turns the page to his book slowly, reading the next page while he contemplates on reading another chapter or not. “Jaskier,” Geralt murmurs, voice still overly gravelly from not using it much.

“Hmm?” he asks, looking down at Geralt for a moment before returning to his book.

“That’s my line,” Geralt murmurs.

“You haven’t got a monopoly on it,” Jaskier tells him. “What do you need?” he asks to get back to whatever had Geralt speaking up to begin with.

“I like the way you smell,” he says and Jaskier rolls his eyes.

“That all?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Geralt.

“You smell like cinnamon,” Geralt tells him. Jaskier’s eyebrow grows higher because scent sensitive sentinels don’t like spicy smells and while he’d hardly call cinnamon _spicy_ it is a unique and strong scent. So its strange that Geralt not only likes the smell, but likens it to him. Especially since he doesn’t like cinnamon. Or most other spice at least of the hot variety. Frankly he’d never been so glad he’s British as he was when he discovered taste sensitive sentinels typically stuck to bland foods. He’d missed some of the food from back home and Geralt gave him a good excuse to make some of his favorite foods.

“Cinnamon?” he asks, frowning.

“Hmm,” Geralt says and falls silent for a few more moments. “Thank you,” he murmurs after awhile.

“For what?” he asks, dropping a hand to Geralt’s head and running his fingers through his hair.

“For not giving up on me. I was a lost cause.”

Jaskier snorts, “clearly not, or we wouldn’t be having this discussion,” he points out.

“I could feel myself fading away,” Geralt murmurs. “Like I was watching my actions through a TV screen or something. But when you were there its like I could pull myself out of it.”

“That _is_ what a guide is for,” he points out, turning the page to his book.

“You researched,” Geralt murmurs.

“Methods I’d been taught were only half working, it made sense to.” And he’d found his answers so it worked out in his favor, now Geralt can hold a conversation sort of.

“No it didn’t. Renfri was right, you should have just abandoned me,” he says like Jaskier is capable of it.

“Geralt, you needed work, not abandonment. I knew that when I walked into this,” he says. Geralt says nothing, just clings to Jaskier’s shirt tighter and presses his face into Jaskier’s chest. His version of thanks, Jaskier guesses. “Though if we could get to a point where I can use cleaners that smell like citrus I would be eternally grateful,” he adds after a few moments.

Geralt lets out a huff of a laugh and Jaskier smiles too. They’ll get there, he’s sure, and if they don’t he’ll stick Geralt in a gas mask for awhile because he damn well _likes_ the smell of citrus.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
